The Vampire Hunter
by HyperVampireChick
Summary: Isabella Swan is a vampire hunter who is use to her daily routine - school in the daytime and hunting in the nighttime. What will happen when she meets a vampire that turns her life upside down?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: HyperVampireChick here with a new story. I deleted School Days because I lost where I was going with it and I didn't want it to be just hanging there while I think of a way to rewrite it. Anyway here is a new story. Enjoy!

**~::~::~::~::~**

Bella's POV

_~In the City~_

"No, no please don't, please have mercy." The guy on the floor yelled.

"You showed no mercy to you victims why should I to you?" I asked him but I didn't wait for an answer. I just blasted his head off with my gun. Then I took my dagger out and started cutting him to pieces.

"Bella are you there?" I heard my dad called. I didn't answer him. I know that he knows where I am and if he doesn't he will eventually find me.

"Ah I see you caught our little friend." He reached my side. I still didn't look up from what I was doing. The sooner I finish cutting this creature up the sooner I can burn it and the sooner I can go home and sleep.

My father left my side and walked towards an empty barrel and poured gasoline in it. "By the way Bella, your mom called." He said and I walked over and dropped all the bloody pieces in.

"So?" I asked while striking a match and tossing it in together with the body. The barrel was filled with flames in seconds and the familiar stench of a burning carcass filled my nose.

"She said that there are more vampire in Washington now."

Washington was where my father Charlie used to live. That was until my mother Renee went to Florida with Phil. Then Charlie left the tiny town of Forks to live with me in the city since I was too stubborn to go. That was when I started getting more involved in the family business – hunting vampires. Yup, Charlie, Renee and even Phil are vampire hunters. My family is one of the secret groups that hunt vampires in the night. A nice thing I can think of that comes from all this is there's a secret group of people that builds special weapons to kill these bloodsucking creatures. Like the bullets of the gun I used and the dagger that I used to cut the thing up. I'm not sure what they are made of though. It's probably made up of the things from their teeth since it can slice their cold hard steel skin.

" Bella do you don't mind coming back with me to Forks?" He asked me. "I don't want to leave you here especially that vampires will be hunting for you."

"Dad I can take care of myself. You and mom started training me ever since I started walking."

"I know that but you still don't know how tricky these monsters can be. You have only been dealing with the inexperience ones."

I stared at the blazing fire. I didn't want to argue with him. He can go on about that for days if he wants to. And in the end of all the talking I will end up going with him anyway. Besides how big would my life change anyway? I practically spend my days at school and nights hunting. Going to Forks with my dad, I doubt that routine will change. Still I stared at the fire thinking and before I know it I was sitting on a plane on my way to Washington in the town of Forks where my dad lives.

_~Forks, Washington~_

"Hey I'm Jessica," this girl introduced herself to me. It was my first day at the high school and already almost all the people knows about the new girl. But then what else do I expect in a small school.

"Hi I'm Isabella but you can just call me Bella."

"Hi Bella, how do you like your first day so far?" She asked as we walked to the lunch line.

"It was fine," I told her. The truth was the morning went by deadly slow for me and nothing interesting really happened other than meeting this guy named Mike who looks like he has a crush on me. But that's isn't really all that interesting.

"Hey, hey we have seats here!" The guy Mike was waving his hands for us to see. There were two other people sitting in the table other than Mike. There was a girl named Angela and a guy named Eric. Both I met earlier today in one of my classes.

Jessica and I sat down with them and Jessica starts a conversation while I looked around the cafeteria. I would have said there was nothing unusual in this school until I saw a group of kids.

"Hey Jess, who are they?" I asked Jessica.

She looked at the direction I was looking at then answered. "O they are the Cullen siblings. They are the most gorgeous kids in the school. But they are all taken by each other."

"Taken by each other? I thought you said they are brothers and sisters?"

"Well they are all adopted by this doctor and his wife. The golden haired girl name is Rosalie and she is with Emmett the sexy delicious guy next to her. Stay away from him unless you want to start one hell of a catfight. The guy next to Emmett, the one with the beautiful locks, is Jasper and next to him is Alice. Alice and Jasper are together and are inseparable. Last but not least Edward. He is probably the only one that is not taken and won't be taken anytime soon."

"Why is that?" I looked at the mysterious looking guy sitting at the table.

"Because no girl is good enough for him." Jessica answered before turning back to the conversation with Angela and Mike.

I looked at them a little longer. They had trays of food but it was barely touched. They were all just talking and laughing around. Just like normal high school kids but there is something about them that just makes me doubt that. I realized the girl Alice was looking at me and I looked away and just took a bit of my apple.

The rest of lunch period I spent listening to the conversation at the table and joining in once in a while. But every so often I can't help but take a short quick glimpse at the other table and every once in a while I can feel the girl's eyes on me.

A/N: Well you reached the end of this part. Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi, well here is the next chapter to The Vampire Hunter. I had a little fun typing this chapter up I don't know why though. Anyway thanks for the reviews. Enjoy! **

**~:~:~:~**

_~In the House~_

"Hey Charlie what do you know of the Cullen kids?" I asked him while we were eating our dinner.

"They have been here for a while and they're good kids. Why did something happen?"

"No I was just curious."

"Oh okay well put that curiosity aside we got a vampire to hunt down in Seattle." He said picking up his plate and dropping it in the kitchen sink. I finished my food and got up and went to my room and got ready.

"How do you feel about going clubbing?" he asked

"Honestly going clubbing with my dad is not really something I would love to do. It would just be too weird."

Charlie laughed. "I'm not saying going clubbing with me."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying you can go by yourself."

"Huh?"

"Since I am back the department wanted me back on the force. So they decide to have me work tonight."

Did I mention my dad was a cop too? Yea that's what he does in his days.

"So wait are you saying you are letting me hunt all by myself tonight?" I asked him in disbelief. I never ever thought he would let me do that.

"Yea pretty much, I mean like you said Renee and I have trained you since you started to walk so why not let you go tonight. Just promise me you will be careful."

"I promise."

"O and you will need something to drive you back and forth." He tossed me keys and I caught it. I looked outside and saw a truck.

"The truck right?" I asked making sure.

"Yup," he answered.

"Aww thank you." I told him while hugging him. Sure it was a truck and it looks beaten up but I mean it's something I can drive. It's better than being driven around by the cruiser. I let go and looked up. "Is there a catch to all this?"

He laughed. "Nope, it 's just that in the city I watch you hunt and you are really good at it and I just think its time for you to do this on your own without your old man."

"O okay… are you sure it's because you can't go tonight?"

"Well there is that reason too." He laughed. "Well go on get going before it's too late." He pushed me towards the door and he followed.

"Here are the directions to the place you need to go. You know what to do then. Take care and good luck." He gave me a piece of paper and got on his cruiser and left.

I got on my truck and drove to Seattle.

_~Seattle~_

I reached the place and it was crowded. Exactly the kind of place a vampire goes unnoticed. I had my dagger and gun hidden under my blue jeans and sweater. I also had my hair up hoping that human boys aren't the only ones I will attract attention to. If it weren't for the thrill of the hunt I wouldn't have wanted to do this.

I entered the club with no problem. My parents had given me a fake ID so I can get into clubs since that is where vampires are usually feeding. It's nice to have vampire hunters as parents.

I went the bar and ordered soda. I may have a fake ID but I am not about to get wasted. I look around while drinking. The club was pack with people, most are older or the same age as me and some younger. But I haven't seen anyone that I should be aware of. I'm starting to think Charlie just wanted me to go out.

I was still thinking that when I saw one gorgeous guy with a ponytail entered the room. Too gorgeous I have to say. I kept my eye on him. I guess he saw me looking because he sat two chairs down where I sat.

"Hi, umm can you get me two drinks of what this young lady just had?" He asked the bartender.

"Sure thing," the bartender answered before going to get the drinks.

"So what is a lady like you doing in a place like this all alone?" The guy asked.

"Just looking for some fun." I tilted my head revealing my neck.

"Well, I think you found him."

"Maybe just maybe…Mr.?"

"My friends call me James," he smirked, "Just James."

"Oh okay James. Do you want to dance?" I asked.

"Sure," His smirk turned to a grin. Bingo!

We reached the dance floor and started dancing. It felt like we have been dancing for hours, and we probably did, when we finally stopped and went back to the bar with another set of drinks waiting for us.

"Hey do you know what is more fun than just dancing?" he asked.

"What?" I asked him giddily. I already knew what his idea for fun is but I still asked anyway. A little acting won't hurt anyone…yet and it will hurt him more than it will hurt me.

"You can find out if you come with me." He said standing up. I stood up and followed him. We walked out of the club and he put his arm around my waist.

"I hope you don't have plans for the rest of the night." We walked in an alley. A perfect alley that's dark enough for anyone not to see us in but bright enough for us to see each other, especially for me to see him.

"You know I like it when a girl wears her hair up like yours." He said while kissing me.

"Really why is that?" my hand made its way to grab my dagger.

He stopped kissing and looked me in the eyes.

"It makes it easier to bite." He bared his fangs but before he could bite my dagger was out and it pierced him, wounding him in the chest. He hissed and backed away.

"Looks like I underestimated you." He laughed while cupping his wound. "I should have guessed you a hunter."

"Well you guessed just a little too late. Are you going to run away vampire? Or are you going to fight?"

"Run away and what lose my meal? Besides I don't mind playing with my food for a little while." He leaped.

"You know I could have never believed that you are a hunter." His voice was coming from all around.

I stood my ground waiting for him. It was something I learned from my mom when we went out hunting. She would just always let the vampire come to her but without letting her guard down. And when the creature thinks she is helpless he would attack and that is where she would take her knife and thrust it through its neck.

"Aren't you a little too pretty to be a hunter?" He slammed me to the wall.

"And aren't you a little too dead to be alive?" I asked him as I took my dagger to stab him. He was mine and he was as good as dead can get but he got knocked away by a bullet in a gunshot. I looked at the limp body a few feet away from me.

"You call yourself a hunter?" A deep voice spoke, coming from where the bullet was shot.

"Yes, and everything was fine no thanks to you." I didn't bother to look who it was. I just made my way to the body and started cutting it to pieces. Whoever the person was I knew it was a hunter. Otherwise the bullet wouldn't have been able to knock poor James dead.

"No thanks to me? Lady, I just saved your life!"

"No, you just interfered." Blood splattered all over my face. I was cutting too aggressive to make nice clean cuts.

"Well if I haven't "interfered" you would be cold on the ground dead, and your father would have been grieving and wondering why he let you hunt on your own tonight while he and your mom prepares your funeral."

"Do I know you?" I looked back and saw a tall young boy probably around my age. He had long hair but he has a cute face.

"I'm Jacob Black," he answered.

**~:~:~:~**

**A/N: Well this is where this chapter ends. Thank you for reading. I hope you like it. Please review. =]**

**~HyperVampireChick**


	3. Chapter 3

_~Seattle~_

"Jacob Black," he told me and I gave him a blank look. "Son of Billy Black, the ones who fixed up that truck of yours that you were using to get here." "O"

"Yea o"

"Hey do you have a match with you? I forgot mine in the car." I asked him.

"Look at you! You're not even ready! I don't know what Charlie was thinking sending you out here on your own!" He said while handing me a matchbox.

"Well maybe that's because you don't know even know me." I told him while I strike a match to incinerate the body pieces.

"I know you; we use to train together when we were young."

"That was when we were young. Someone can change from the person they were 10 years ago."

"Hey wouldn't it attract attention that there is a fire burning in an alley?" He asked.

"No as long as you stay where you are people would think it just a homeless bum trying to get warm."

"And that foul smell of a burned body?"

"Like I said just stay where you are." I smiled at him.

"Of all the vampire hunters I have to watch why it had to be you?" he rolled his eyes.

"Watch?" I asked "Yea Charlie called Billy asking if I can go watch over you just in case you get into trouble," He answered. Wow and here was I thinking that my dad actually trusted me to go hunting alone.

"Well thanks but I got it all under control."

"It sure didn't seem like it earlier," He scoffed.

"Well maybe if you had waited just a little longer you would have seen that everything was under control." I got up to leave. The body was nothing but ashes and the fire was slowly dying out.

"Well I'm sorry for not wanting to wait until you were dead." He killed the fire before following me.

I kept walking to my truck not saying a single word. "Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"I was wondering if it's okay if I can get a ride?" he hesitated. "You can go straight home I can go on from there."

"How did you get here in the first place?"

"I got a ride," He answered while I got in my truck.

"Then why don't you get a ride home?"

"Well, that's what I'm trying to do right now."

"Fine get in," I rolled my eyes.

_~House~_

I drove up the driveway. Charlie's cruiser was already there and the lights in the house were on. I can tell Charlie has some company since I can hear laughter coming from the house. I got out of the car making sure to slam the door hard enough for Charlie to hear that I arrived.

"Jeez, angry much?" I haven't forgotten my companion. How could I forget him? The guy wouldn't shut up since we left Seattle. I ignored him and went up the steps. I opened the door and Charlie was there ready to greet me.

"Bella honey!" he smiled. "How was the hunt?"

I didn't answer I only looked down to the waiting Jacob.

"O hi Jacob," he waved down at him.

"Hi Charlie," Jacob answered. "Is my father there?"

"Yes he is boy." Another voice coming from inside the house said.

"How about you kids come inside? It's way too cold and too late to be staying outside." A guy in a wheelchair appeared.

I entered followed by Jacob. Charlie was the last closing the door behind us.

"Bella this is Billy Black. Charlie motioned to the person in the wheelchair. He had long hair like Jacob too.

"Hi," I tried my best to smiled, slightly succeeding.

"Oh don't be too hard on your father Bella. He only wanted to make sure that you are safe and that no harm comes to you. But then judging from the atmosphere something else happened?" Billy moved to Jacob's side.

"Yea I saved Bella's life," Jacob answered before I could.

"Saved? Put in danger would be the right word."

I heard Charlie sighed. "What happened?"

"He interfered," I glared at Jacob.

"Well if I haven't interfered god know what would had happened."

"A nice clean kill would have happened."

"Hey it was your fault that you didn't cut cleanly."

It was only then Charlie noticed the blood stains on my sweater. I had wiped the blood from my face when I was in the car but it was too late for my sweater. They had already dried.

"Tell me nobody got hurt." Charlie asked, his eyes eyeing the dried blood on my sweater.

"Nobody got hurt." Jacob and I said simultaneously.

"Okay good. All that matters is that nobody got hurt. Now stop bickering about this nonsense and enjoy the rest of the night." Billy smiled.

I turned to leave. "I'm going to my room and sleep, night."

I closed the door to my room. I looked at the clock 12:00 it flashed. It was early, in the city I wouldn't get home until around three or four o'clock. But it doesn't really matter. After changing and showering the bed always looks so relaxing. I lied in my bed reading a few paragraphs in Wuthering Heights, my favorite book, until sleep took over me.

_~School~_

I arrived at school in one of my worst moods. It was rainy, cold and cloudy. It was just one of those days I didn't really like. To make things worst the mornings went by so slowly. I guess I have to thank Mike for at least trying to make the day a bit bright.

I entered biology class for the first time. Yesterday I arrived just after first period so I missed Bio, not that I didn't mind missing it.

"Ah welcome to the class miss Isabella Swan." The teacher greeted me.

"Bella," I corrected.

"Bella it is then, unfortunately since you weren't here yesterday you don't have a choice who to have as your lab partner."

"That's okay," I told him I mean what else can go wrong?

"Okay meet your partner."

I looked at the direction he was pointing at. I looked around the room making sure that it was the only empty seat available, unfortunately it was. My lab partner is Edward Cullen. Edward seemed like he didn't care much for anything actually. He has this bored look plastered on his face.

I sat down in the chair and at the corner of my eye I could swear I saw him flinched. I glanced at him and I saw his expression changed from bored to pain. Something tells me this period just might be different.

The task was to identity phases of mitosis so the two of us took turn using the microscope. But every time it was his turn hesitation filled him. He carefully took the microscope taking and taking a deep breath, like he had trouble breathing or something.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yea," He answered.

"Is there something wrong? You look like you are suffocating."

"No, nothing is wrong don't worry I'm fine."

"Kay," I tried to ignore him for the rest of the period. That wasn't really working. I mean how hard is it to ignore someone who looks like they're about to fall dead? The answer to that is it's very hard.

The bell rang and Edward Cullen ran out of the room, or should I say burst out of the room. I gathered my books away to see an awaiting Jessica by the door.

"Hey oh my god, how lucky are you? Then new girl and your partner is Edward Cullen? So tell me what is he like?" She bombarded.

"He's weird."

"What? How?"

"I don't know basically he just sat there taking deep breaths like he is hard at breathing or something and I don't know he was just weird."

"Well okay," was her reaction and then she moved on to something else to talk about. After biology everything went by fast. Even lunch and this time I didn't look over to the Cullen table. The next thing I knew was that school is over and I saw Jacob Black leaning on my truck waiting for me.

"Hey, umm what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Get in the truck we'll talk inside." He said going to the other side.

I did what he said and got in. I started the engine and start driving, waiting for him to speak.

"You know that vampire you killed yesterday?" He asked as soon as we are a good distant away from the school.

"Yea what about him?" I asked.

"Well he wasn't alone. He had a mate with him."

"And how do you know this?"

"We found out today, his mate wants revenge."

"So…?"

"So since you are the one who killed him she is hunting for you, making sure that you will suffer to your last breath."

"Then let her, she will end up like poor James anyway."

"Who?" he asked confused.

"Her mate," I answered.

"O okay, anyway Charlie sent me to tell you that you got a revenge seeking maniac hunting for you and to protect you just in case it tries to get revenge on you now, when you aren't ready."

"Well thank you but I'm always ready."

"Sure that explains yesterday."

"You know what just shut up. Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"Nope I'm going home with you." He smiled and I just kept driving.

_**~:~:~:~:~:~**_

**Author's Note: Well this was the 3****rd**** chapter and I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading. =] **

**~HyperVampireChick **


	4. Chapter 4

_~House~_

"I still can't see why I can't go out hunting." I complained with my father. "If this maniac tries to go after me I can just easily kill her as I did with her mate. Seriously what is the big deal?"

"Well this maniac, as you so put it, won't be trying, it will go after you and she won't be as easy as you think."

"So what am I going to do?"

"I don't know you can find something else to do. You can study or something, when was the last time you got a good night sleep?"

"Can I go out with some friends of mine." I asked him. I really don't want to stay inside the house studying and I don't feel tired.

"No, it's too dangerous. That reminds me you are to go straight home when school is over."

"WHAT?" I'm was really starting to get annoyed.

"Not going to take any chances. You can go back hunting and to whatever you want to do once all of this is over."

"Ugh wouldn't it make sense if I was the one to get it over with? After all I was the one who started this thing."

"Bella please just listen to me about this okay," he said to me cupping my face. "I'm running late for work and I have to go. Promise me you won't go out and go after this vampire."

"Fine." I said growling a bit.

"Okay." He took his keys and left the house and I was left there standing in the middle of the living room. I looked at the clock it was only nine thirty and I have to spend the rest of the day inside this house…or do I? I went to my room to grab my sweater and bag. I may have promised Charlie that I won't go out to go hunting but he didn't say anything about going out and having fun. I have enough money to go down Seattle and go shopping for anything I like. Besides he won't come home until ten at night I'll be sure to be back by then. I got out of the house and into my truck to start a whole day that I deserve.

_~Seattle~_

It was barely a nice day, being all cloudy and all, but it beats being inside the house watching TV. I looked around the streets of Seattle, window-shopping. I haven't found anything worth buying but the day is still young.

"Bella!" I turned around to where the voice was coming from. Jessica and Angela were waving at me.

"Hey!" I waved back at them

"Are you out here all alone?" Angela asked me.

"Yea I needed to get out of the house."

"Oh okay so you want to come with us. Angela and I are going to this new store that just opened." Jessica invited me.

"That sounds like fun." I said and then we were off walking to this store. The store was big with a 'Grand Opening' banner outside. It's was filled with people but it wasn't too crowded. The three of us tried on many clothes and fooled around a bit. I couldn't remember when was the last time I have spent the day shopping with a couple of girl friends. I guess it was just because I was too busy to have time to do those things. I end up buying a cute looking bag, a shirt and a pair of jeans. Jessica and Angela splurged on shoes and shirts. In the end we left the store with shopping bags in our arms laughing.

"O sorry I have to go now." Angela said looking at her watch.

"Already? Okay." I said a bit disappointed. It was only four o'clock and I really didn't feel like going home yet.

"Yea, umm Eric is taking me out tonight and I want to take my time getting ready for that." She said with a big grin.

"O then what are you still doing here go home and get ready. You don't want him to be waiting." I was happy for her. She and Eric looked really cute together.

"Sorry Bella I have to go with Angela home but you can ride with us if you want." Jessica said.

"Nah its okay I got my own ride besides I think I'm gonna go for a drink."

"O okay then." They turned to leave.

"Ya hey Jessica make sure Angela looks sexy for Eric tonight." I yelled at them walking backwards.

"Oh I'll make sure of that." Jessica laughed. I turned around bumping into someone.

"Sorry," I apologized to the red haired woman I bumped into.

"Its okay," she smiled at me. "No one got hurt."

I smiled back and she continued to walk. I continued walking too but I looked back at the woman. She was tall and had long wavy red hair. She looked like one of the many the tourists I have seen around a lot today.

I walked into a restaurant that has a little bar section in it. I sat on the bar and ordered a non-alcoholic drink. Sipping my drink I looked around the restaurant it half-full.

Someone sat in the chair next to me and I turned around quickly putting my guard up.

"Hey," it was Edward Cullen.

"Uh hi." I answered him.

"So what are you doing here." He asked.

"Sitting and sipping my drink."

"I can see that." He laughed softly.

"What about you? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"O I needed to get something for my brother and I decided to get a drink."

"And you choose this place?"

"Yea they have the best non-alcoholic drinks here and its quite peaceful until nighttime comes"

"What happens during nighttime?"

"The bar gets crowdy and rowdy and the rest of the restaurant gets packed."

"Ooh."

"Yea also this place was the nearest bar to the store I was in."

"Oh okay."

"Sorry about that thing yesterday in Biology." He said when the bartender gave him his drink.

"Yea what was that about? You acted like I was some kind of disease." I almost forgot about his behavior yesterday.

"Yea I know I'm really sorry about that. It was something about me though not you."

"Okay." I took another sipped of my drink and I noticed he was looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I titled my head. "Is there something on my face or something?"

"Huh oh no it's nothing. Nothing at all." He looked in another direction while he took a small quick sip of his barely touched drink.

I downed the last of my drink before standing and gathered my stuff. "Well, I gotta go now. I gotta get back home before my dad does."

"Don't worry drink is on me." Edward paid for my drink while I was searching my bag for my money.

"Thank you." I said to him.

"Nice talking to you." He said and I turned around to leave. As I head for the door the women I bumped into earlier came in. I went out quickly as I can without bumping or being recognized by her. I quickly glanced behind me to see if she recognized me but it looks like she didn't and I thank god for that.

_~The Next Day – School~ _

Yesterday didn't go as well as I have planned. Charlie came home early while I wasn't home and I got an hour of stern talking. 'At least nothing happened to me' was what Charlie said.

"Hey Angela how was your time with Eric?" I asked her.

"O it was simply awesome." She said happily. At least someone is on cloud nine.

"Hey did Jessica came to school? I haven't seen her all morning?"

"No she's absent for some reason. She is probably home sick or something. I tried calling her last night but she didn't answer."

"Oh okay."

"Hey guys!" Mike shouted to us from down the hallway.

"Hi Mike is there something wrong?" I asked him. His face was full of urgent like something bad just happened

"Have you heard? Jessica is missing!"

"WHAT?" Angela and I said at the same time.

"We were with her yesterday." Angela said her voice full of concern.

"Yea all three of us went shopping down at Seattle. How can she be missing?" I asked Mike.

"I don't know," he said shaking his head. "All I heard is that she never came home."

**~**~**~**

**Author's Note: Well thank you for reading the chapter 4. Please review, you can tell me what you think of the story or if there is something I need to improve. **

**~HyperVampireChick**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: HI! Sorry been busy…but I did find time to type this up. Anyways enjoy!**

_~School~_

"Hey something wrong? You look like you seen a ghost." Edward asked me during biology.

"You know Jessica right?" I asked him

"Yea I know her why?"

"Didn't you hear? Jessica is missing."

"No I didn't hear that. Wait how can she missing when I saw you guys together yesterday?"

"That's just it I don't understand that. Something must have happened with her and I think I know what it is."

Edward stayed quiet for a few moments. "What do you think it is?"

"Something…complicated," I answered. I was thinking of something but I don't think it would be right to tell him.

_~Afterschool~_

For once I was actually glad to see Jacob Black waiting by my truck.

"I need some answers to a few questions." I told him as soon as I was near him.

"What? You can't even say hi?" he complained.

"Hi."

"See was that hard?"

"Yes very in fact I almost died."

"So what are your questions." He rolled his eyes while getting in the truck before I drove away.

"What do you know of the Cullens? I asked Charlie about them but he only said that they were a good pair of kids."

"Well they are obeying the pact right now so I guess Charlie can say that."

"Huh? What pact are you talking about?"

"I wonder if you as a vampire hunter realized that the past few days you have been going to school with a few vampires?"

"Well duh I noticed that. Now what pact are you talking about." I asked him impatiently. I listened to him as he explained the pact to me. Apparently this pact is supposed to be really old and that the Cullens lived here for a long time.

"Do you think they would break the pact right now?" I asked Jacob.

"Why would they? They have honored it for a long time now why would they want to break it now?"

"I don't know a change of heart I guess."

"Uh huh...sure…what are you thinking?"

"I can't really say it. It's just jumping into conclusion." I told him I mean I'm sure there are other reason for Jessica's disappearance. I mean it could be something else, doesn't have to be a vampire right? Well I guess that could be wrong too. If Edward was part of Jessica's disappearance then why would he go for her now when he could have done it before.

We reached the house and Charlie was coming out of the house. He looked like he was in a hurry.

"Jacob get in, Billy called me and says you need to go down to La Push quickly." He addressed to Jacob before turning to me. "Bells I have to go down to the station. Apparently they had found a dead body near the forest."

My eyes grew wide in fear. "Wait dad!" I shouted to him but he didn't hear me. He had already started the cruiser and drove away. I sighed I guess I will have to talk to him later.

I went inside the house straight to my room to change. After that I entered the kitchen to fix myself a sandwich. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up while I was spreading mayo on my turkey sandwich. I moved to the sink pretending to wash the knife that I was holding. I gently put it down on the sink careful to not make any sound while the water was still running. I slowly took out my knife hidden on my belt before turning the faucet. I felt a slight breeze and turn around as quick as I can.

"Hi there!" The owner of the high cheery voice standing by the table right across. "The door was kinda opened so I invited myself in. I hope you don't mind."

"O yeah like I wouldn't mind having something like you sneak into the house without me knowing." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sorry…and I know we haven't officially met. I'm Alice Cullen." She held out her hand and smiled do warmly.

"Hi…I'm Bella," I ignored her hand completely but I did try to give her a smile although it failed.

"O I know," she put her hand down but her voice was still so peppy.

"So what do you want?" I asked her to the point.

"Well, I already know you know what my family and I are am I right?"

"Right."

"I also know that you had killed one like us down at Seattle last week and now the mate is after you."

"And how would you know all of that?"

"I'm a vampire remember? And I am a special kind of vampire I can see things."

"What things?"

"Just some things that are most likely to happen."

I remember my mom telling me about certain vampires having some kind of "talent" but I never knew that I would get to know one.

"So are all the Cullens like that?" I asked her curious.

"No there is only three of us. Anyway that's not really my point of coming here." For the first time she moved from where she was standing. She was moving towards me. I gripped my knife and she stopped.

"Don't worry Bella, you can trust me. I am not here to hurt you besides I'm a vegetarian."

"You know you still didn't answer my question." I held the knife down but not dropping my guard.

"You need to get yourself and Charlie out of the house tonight. She'll be coming here to get her revenge."

"Okay good then I can kill her here tonight."

"No Bella trust me in this if you stay tonight no matter how ready you are you wont be able to beat her. Just trust me and get out tonight please."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Cause I am not the enemy here."

I was about to say something when the phone rang.

"Bella just trust me please," she said before disappearing.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"Bella?" It was Charlie on the other side.

"Hi dad."

"Bella, honey…"

"Something wrong? Your voice is kinda not in its usual tone right now."

"Bella we just found Jessica…"

"O… where?" I asked. I didn't want to know, instinct tell me it something I didn't want to hear but I asked anyway.

"Near the forest…"

Suddenly I knew why Charlie's voice was different.

**~**~~**~~**~**

A/N: I again I think I am going to end it here. Please review its really nice to hear what you think of the story. Plus it also inspires to write. Anyways thank you for reading.

**~HyperVampireChick**


End file.
